metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Last Light
Metro: Last light (formerly Metro 2034) is the upcoming sequel to Metro 2033 in development at 4A Games and will be published by THQ. The game is scheduled for release in the first quarter of 2013, and will be available on Xbox 360, PC, Via Steam and Onlive, and on Playstation 3 Known Story It is the year 2034. Beneath the ruins of post-apocalyptic Moscow, in the tunnels of the Metro, the remnants of mankind are besieged by deadly threats from outside – and within. Mutants stalk the catacombs beneath the desolate surface, and hunt amidst the poisoned skies above. But rather than stand united, the station-cities of the Metro are locked in a struggle for the ultimate power, a doomsday device from the military vaults of D6. A civil war is stirring that could wipe humanity from the face of the earth forever. As Artyom, burdened by guilt but driven by hope, you hold the key to our survival – the last light in our darkest hour… Overview The story takes place after Metro 2033, with a new story guided by Dmitry Glukhovsky but written in house at 4A-Games. The story will continue from the canonical 'bad' ending of the previous game, in which Artyom presumably destroyed the dark ones. In this setting Artyom, Khan and many others Rangers will join forces once again to defend D6 from many foes including the Fourth Reich, communists and bandits. With this new installment 4A has promised a multitude of new weapons, such as a bolt-action rifle, a hand powered chain gun and a homemade grenade launcher, and new locations to play in. Weapons from Metro 2033 will make a return, such as the Bastard, Kalash, VSV, and even a new hand-held flamethrower. 4A-Games is reportedly working on both a co-operative and competitive set of multiplayer components for Last Light, and are speculated to publish on Xbox 360, PC and, unlike Metro 2033, PS3. Metro: Last Light was announced at E3 2011 to appear on the new Nintendo Console 'Wii U' however one year later at E3 2012 there was considerable speculation raised as to whether the Wii-U version would be coming out later than the other releases, or even at all. Pre-Release Media Following the announcement teaser were E3 2011's media releases, during which a trailer and several concept arts had been released along with a small (non-video) walkthrough given to journalists. A twelve minute gameplay demo had been released, detailing Artyom and Khan's infiltration into the Fourth Reich, as well as several other interviews. In the weeks before E3 2012, THQ produced a four-minute long live action short outlining the general panic of when the bombs fell The currently ongoing E3 2012 has produced numerous new videos and interviews outlining new characters, supernatural segments, and the possible return of vengeful dark ones. Gameplay Last Light will have multiplayer functionality, with co-op being a part of it as well. Artyom's watch is significantly different in Last Light, but the gas mask/filter system is to be kept the same. Moral points are to be included, possibly hinting at another double ending. The stealth and trading systems will be relatively the same. In addition to previous tasks, the player now must wipe blood and other gore from the screen; not to mention rain when the player traverses the surface. Trivia * During official trailers, the song "Machine Gun" by Portishead was used. * On May 26th, 2012, a new reel of gameplay footage was released on Gametrailers.com, but was quickly removed; fortunately, someone copied it and uploaded it to YouTube. * While Metro 2033 was centered in a frozen Moscow, in Metro: Last Light, the snow has melted and a swampy environment has taken the place of a once wintery wasteland. Gallery Inital Concept art Metrollannouncekeyart.jpg M2034_concept_0001.jpg M2034_concept_0003.jpg M2034_concept_0002.jpg M2034_concept_0004.jpg M2034_concept_0005.jpg M2034_concept_0006.jpg M2034_concept_0007.jpg General Images Metrollss2.jpg Metrollss7.jpg Metrollss6.jpg Metrollss1.jpg Last_Light_0001.jpg Last_Light_0002.jpg 0003.jpg Last_Light_0004.jpg Last_Light_0005.jpg Khan LL.jpg Creature Highlights Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-28-41-58.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-30-58-05.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-32-17-28.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-33-05-25.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-33-41-04.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-33-57-64.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-35-59-73.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-37-29-58.png Plugin-container 2011-11-28 22-38-04-13.png Video Early Promotional 290px|left 290px|right E3 2011 Gameplay E3 2012 Gameplay Category:Metro Last Light Category:Real World Category:Video Games